The 141 Fiction Wikia
Welcome to 141 Fiction's wikia. When this wiki was created, it had been primarily to be used as an owner's own personal storage for writing stories as this hobby but it has been changed, as they wish for people to enjoy their work and also help others in having a space to write themselves. While the creator wishes for the wiki to remain focused on their own works, the wiki has been modified so that an main focus can remain on users enjoying the fictions created by that owner, whether it be his very own stories or this own versions of existing fictions such as The Walking Dead, but it can also allow for anyone, whom either comes to find that wiki or be invited to it, to put their own stories on here and become an official part of this 141 Fandom, as long as all their rules are followed. 1. Always be respectful of others and never act rudely to anyone. 2. Don't directly include any nudity or sexual scenes, they can happen but not in detail. 3. If you create a blog, make sure it is worth doing in order to not disrupt the feed. 4. Try not to spoil other users, especially relating to subjects outside of this site. 5. Don't spam anywhere on the wiki, such as recent wiki activity or a comment section. 6. Only use one account. Don't create multiple accounts for any reason whatsoever. The 141's Gaming Box is, as it sounds, a device for users to play games upon. Most of the device comes in this form of an square box which connects to that user's television and can then either be played with a controller or with a keyboard and mouse. The main games are all ones made by this writer behind 141 Fiction company and are exclusive to the device itself but anyone who purchases the box will also be granted the resources to create their very own games which will then be featured as free on the device's list for fellow gamers to play and enjoy. The exclusive games include ones which aren't entirely original to the 141 Fiction such as Survival Instinct (The Walking Dead) and Park Builder (Jurassic Park) which can be brought in a disc form or in the device store itself. On top of being able to play games on it, users of the device will also be given access to viewing all these other contents created by 141 Fiction, at that discounted price for each fiction than where they are shown elsewhere. Like those other platforms, users of the device will have some customization options for their experience, being able to choose a gamer picture for themselves, partly modify that main menu to their preference and even give themselves a background theme as well as decide on which music they'd like to have playing when in an menu on top of having an ability to create their very own character that can also be used in some of the video games. Category:Browse